Hn
by Pancakes-chan
Summary: "Hn" Seemed to be the only thing he could, or would say, all the girls in school loved him, but she could she past his looks. He was the ultra popular Sasuke Uchiha who was "the perfect guy". And She, Sakura Haruo was not buying it.
1. A New School! yay?

"_Hn? Is that the only thing you can say!" "Hn." "STOP SAYING HN!" "Ah." The pinkette was fuming, her face the color of her hair. "say something that has more than ONE syllable." "Kiss me." He said with a crooked smile on his face. "What?" "Kiss me. I believe that was TWO syllables." She gasped. "Sasuke…" he looked into her bright green eyes. "Sakura.." _

Today was her first day at a new school, in a new town, with new people. It was the middle of the school year at Konoha High school, so Sakura was nervous. What if everyone hated her. Her cheeks were pink, the same color as her hair. She was named Sakura because her hair was the color of a Sakura Blossom. She sighed and walked into the gym. "P.E. With Gai sensei." She murmered to herself. A group of girls pointed her to the locker room where she quickly changed into the deep green shirt and Bright orange shorts. "What a weird outfit."She said trudging out of the locker room. "Okay Class!" a man, who she assumed to be Gai sensei, called. "Let's get started." He separated us into teams of two. I ended up in a team with a really shy girl with long black hair. "Today we will be doing obstacle courses with our partners. One of you will have your eyes closed, and your partner will guide you through the course." She turned towards the shy girl. "Hello I am Haruno Sakura." She said holding her hand out. "H-hyuuga Hinata." She said grasping her hand lightly and shaking it. "so, I'll close my eyes and you guide me." Sakura said. "Okay." She said quietly. The first obstacle was climbing a rock wall. "Left foot, up a little." Hinata directed me up the wall and back down safely.

When class was over Hinata ran over to a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. Standing next to him was a raven haired boy with dark, onyx eyes. She studied him closely for a second before walking towards the locker room. "Come to think of it," she said to herself, "His hair looks kinda like a duck butt." She laughed, pushing the black haired boy out of her mind. She looked at her schedule. "Okay, next is English with Kakashi-sensei." She steered herself towards room 13b. She walked in a little late, as she'd gotten lost and ended up in Hall A. "Ohayo." She said with a smile. "Hello Miss. Haruno, please take a seat." She nodded. The only seat left was next to the boy with the duck butt hair. She sighed and walked towards the empty seat. "Okay class open up to Page 100 of your text, Sasuke would you mind sharing with Miss Haruno." "Hn." Was the boy, Sasuke's, reply. He opened his book and slid it slightly towards her. I peered at it. _Okay, I know where they are._ She took out a pen and paper and began to take notes on what they were doing. _So they are gonna have to read a novel? I wonder which one. _

"Okay Class, so about the novel assignment," Kakashi sensei said writing something on the board, "you will work in teams, which will be chosen by me. " He finished writing what he had been writing on the board. "Here are your teams." He walked away from the board. _Neji and Tenten, Naruto and hinata, ino andKankuro, Shikamaru and Temari, Sasuke And Sakura, Wait, UCHIHA SASUKE and ME? Haruno Sakura? Wait there has to be a mistake. _Kakashi sensei apparently sensed what she was thinking. "There are no mistakes." He said to the class. Sakura's mouth fell open. "no way." She said under her breath. "no way." She did not want to be with this jerk who only knew one word. "Hn." Sasuke said stuffing his text book into his backpack. Sakura Growled. "You and your partner will be picking a book that you think fits the criteria and do your project on that book." The class nodded. The bell rang and the students exited in a mad dash for the door. She decided then and there she hated him. She had just met the guy, and hated him. He could only say one word for heaven's sake. What kind of stuck up loser only says one word! She sighed and shook her head. She headed for third period. She sighed again. "Only 2 more classes until lunch. Hope I don't get stuck with that Sasuke again. God, he's annoying." She mumbled and took an empty seat. She closed her eyes and reopened them to see a raven haired boy with dark onyx eyes walk into the class room. _NOOOOOOOOOO_ she screamed in her head. "Oh god." She slammed her head onto the table. The teacher walked in. The class was art. "Okay, Class let's get started. Today you will be sculpting something meaning full to you." The class grabbed some clay and returned to their places. She began to work the clay. She had no clue what she was gonna do. She decided what she was gonna do with her lump of clay, and she set to work.

After some time the lump of clay began to look more and more like a tree, a certain tree in particular. She began to craft tiny blossoms and place them onto the tree. Yes, it was a Sakura tree. She Crafted a small bird. She did not notice for a while, but the little bird she had crafted was, indeed, a raven. "Oh, How pretty." a blonde girl said. "thank you." "I'm Ino." The girl said. "Oh, so You're Ino. You must be in my English class." "Yup." She said. "You made a sakura tree and a raven, pretty interesting huh?" "Um, I did not mean to make a raven, but it kinda just turned into that I guess." "Oh? Well incase you are wondering Sasuke Uchiha is not really on the market. You see he has fan girls and, well, they try to kill every girl that gets near sasuke. The last girl he showed even the tiniest bit of interest in, she was sent to the hospital after a 'freak car accident'. She nearly died and is now in a mental hospital." "Oh, wow. Well I am not interested in that weirdo. He only knows like one world. I only date guys who have a vocabulary." "Really? If you say so." She said returning to her own work. Sakura rolled her eyes. The teacher began to tell the students to clean up. She put her sculpture on the drying racks. They would be painting them Monday, so she had to leave it at school. Yes she'd started school on a Friday. Kinda weird huh? Well Sasuke came over to her handed her a piece of paper, and walked out the door as the bell rang. She opened the note and read it as she walked to fourth period.

_Haruno,_

_Since I got stuck with you for this stupid project I guess we'll have to work on it together. Meet me at the 24 hour café in town tomorrow morning to discuss what stupid book we'll read. _

Uchiha Sasuke.

P.S. bring your own money I only pay for myself.

"well that was uplifting." She said rolling her eyes. His phone number was written on the bottom of the page. She stuck it in her back pack and continued to class.


	2. no vocabulary, no fun

Sakura's alarm clock rang at, to her, some unholy hour of the morning. "Damn you." She said smashing her alarm clock. Despite he looks, she was really strong. She'd texted The Uchiha to get the time, and the time he'd chosen was 11:30. That meant Sakura Had to be up by 10. She NEVER woke up early, but her mother had oubviously set her alarm for earlier. "SAKURA GET UP! WE ARE GOING TO THE GYM!" "BUT MOM!" "No Buts! Get up!" Sakura Reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She did not want to get up. She checked her cell phone, as her clock was smashed. "6:00? Really?" she squeaked looking at the phone. She pulled on her gym shorts from her old school and a baggy t-shirt. She grabbed her gym bag and walked sleepily down stairs. She sat at the table sipping her coffee (but it was more like a little coffee with her creamer. But there was enough coffee to give her that bit of caffeine she needed,) wishing she was in bed. She remembered she had to meet with Sasuke at 11:30. That made it even worse. She slammed her head down on the table. She did not want to meet with anybody today, least of all him.

"Sakura, are you ready?" her mom asked. "Yeah, let me put on my shoes." She gulped down the rest of her drink, pulled on her tennis shoes, and ran to the car. "Mom did we really have to get up this early to go to the gym?" "Well Sakura we will leave at 9:50, get home by 10, you can leave by 11;15, we always spend three hours at the gym on Saturday." "Ok. And I know mom, but it is usually at the end of the day…." She whined. "Yes, but I have things to do this evening." Sakura sighed and leaned back in her seat. She hated waking up. She'd gone to bed at 2am. 4 hours was not enough. She'd come home, meet Sasuke. Get the book, come home, sleep, and read all night long. That sounded logical. They pulled up at the gym, Sakura stepped out of the car slowly. She breathed in the fresh morning air, the only part about morning she liked, and followed her mother into the gym. After a few minutes Sakura was already getting tired. She always did, but today she was just flat out tired, that was definitely not helping her. She sighed and continued.

When they were finished Sakura had never been happier. She Walked sluggishly out to the car and slid into the front seat. She was tired and had 2 hours to be ready, and she wanted to just sit in the bath for two hours. She sighed. She was really pissed with this Sasuke dude. When the car rolled to a stop in front of their house Sakura rushed upstairs and into her room. She walked into her bathroom, turned on the water, pulled off her clothes and stepped slowly in. The hot water felt heavenly on her skin, like each droplet washed her troubles away. She smiled. She washed her hair with her favorite Jasmine Shampoo and mint citrus body wash. She stepped softly out of the shower feeling refreshed. She wrapped her towel around herself and walked over to her closet. She rummaged through her closet and dresser before settling on a yellow strapless top and black skinny jeans. She walked back into the bathroom and stared into the mirror intently. She Grabbed her hair drier and dried her long hair until it was pin straight. She a French braid, mideval style, in the front and left the rest of her hair to hang down elegantly. She smiled applied her makeup and clear mint lip gloss, and walked downstairs. It was 11:00 by then, she had made good time. She grabbed her black bag, slipped on a pair of yellow flats, slipped on her black leather jacket, made sure she had her wallet and walked out the door. She heard a jingle of keys behind her. She turned around to see her mother standing there holding a pair of keys. "What are you standing there jingling your keys for?" She asked. "Oh, these aren't my keys." "oh?" she asked. "Yeah." She opened the garage to reveal a 97' mustang convertible in pristine condition. It was a light pink colo. "oh, wow." Her mom smiled. "Happy late birthday Sakura-chan." She said with a smile. "Thank you!" She hugged her mother. She handed her the keys. Sakura walked to the car, got in the drivers seat, ands started the car. She waved to her mother, and drove off down the road. To finally have her own car was an amazing feeling. She laughed. It was really a sweet car. She pulled into the parking lot just in time. She walked into the diner to se Sasuke already sitting at a table. She walked towards him and sat down. "Hello." She said politely. He nodded. "Hn." The waitress came by and asked what she wanted. She ordered some coffee and a small order of pancakes. As she was walking away Sakura would have sworn the waitress threw her a death glare. She brushed it off. "So what book do you want to read?" She asked. "He shrugged. She wasn't already impressed with his oh, so, wide range of vocabulary she was baffled by it now. She rolled her eyes. _Great._ She ruffled through her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Sasuke. She had written a list of books she was interested in reading. He scanned over it he pulled a pen out of the backpack by his feet and began to scribble on the list. He handed it back to her and she looked over it.

Farenheight 451

Waking the witch

Bullet

I am number four

Death's excellent vacation

The black prism

The lightning Thief

City of Bones

Among the hidden

Hush hush

Vampire Academy

Alex rider

The Hunger games

Of all of them only one was left untouched. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay then the Hunger Games it is. Oh and buy your own copy." "Fine." He said returning to his coffee. She shrugged and finished her meal. When she was done, she payed. While she was preparing to leave Sasuke placed a note on the table.

_Go to the plaza mall tonight. Or else. _

_That is all. _

_-Sasuke _

She sighed and left Sasuke at the table.


	3. Silence

Sasuke walked out of the café with a smirk on his face. He pissed her off and he knew it. He was drawn to her, probably because she was the only girl, other than the Hyuuga girl, to not faun over him during his every waking moment. But at the same time he found her extremely…. Annoying. He guessed that was a Sakura thing. He laughed under his breath. Since first period yesterday he could not stop thinking about the annoying Pinkette. He trudged off towards his home. Actually that thing could not be called a house this place was mammoth. Being one of the richest families in Konoha, of course the Uchiha's would live in a place like this one. But his whole family was dead. Every last one of his relative, aunts, uncles, cousins, parents, Brother…. Killed. He did not plan on reliving that memory. He walked into the house and straight to his room. He sat at his desk and began typing quickly on his computer. He sighed when his phone rang in his pocket, telling him he had a text message. He fished his phone from his pocket and looked at the text.

_Dude, _

_Come outside, we're going to a movie! _

__Naruto _

_No_

_-Sasuke- _

_AWWW come on! _

_-Naruto _

Sasuke threw his phone on his bed and ignored it. He began to type again. Soon he looked at the clock and realized the time. He grabbed his cell phone off the bed and walked out of the room, making sure he had his wallet, which he did.

He this time decided to drive, because he was already running late. He walked into the garage and hopped into his Jeep. Why he had a Jeep, who knew, Sasuke needed a car and the jeep dealership was the closest to his house. He pulled out of the garage and into the street speeding towards the downtown mall.

He parked in front of the bookstore and walked in. He grabbed the hunger games quickly, paid for it, and walked off towards the lounge area of the mall. No one else was there yet so he sat and began reading. It was about an hour before the others got there. If Sasuke was 5 min behind schedule he was late, and he's allotted 1hr 30 min for reading in the lounge before the others got there. He'd only had an hour, but he was still further in the book than he'd expected.

Naruto was the first to arrive along with Hinata. "Hey! Sasuke! How come you did not go to the movie?" "Because, I did not want to." "seriously man?" "I had better things to do." "like what?" "Stuff, Naruto." "Tell me." "Okay, but I'm going to use complicated words…." "NEVER MIND!" Sasuke smirked. He had known Naruto for a very long time and he hated, I repeat, hated complicated words.

"So where are we supposed to meet?" Sasuke asked his friend. "In the food court. Why?" "I just wanted to know." He looked at Ino and Kankuro, and Shikamaru and Temari who were just entering the area they were in now. "Hey guys!" Naruto said waving at them rapidly with a stupid Naruto smile on his face. "Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said nonchalantly. "Hey Sasuke, Hinata." Hinata smiled and Sasuke gave a very half hearted wave. "Yo! Shikamaru." Naruto said with his signature grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke walked up to Ino, who he rarely talked to because she was so damn annoying. "Ino, do you have Haruno's Cell phone number?" "No, why?" "Because you two seemed like friends." He walked away and sat down in his previous spot. He'd given the darn Pinkette his cell phone number but, she, being obnoxious, did not give Sasuke her number. And the only reason he'd given out his number to her was for the damn project! He sighed. "Why don't we just wait here?" Ino suggested. "That way they come here as they walk in." Every one nodded in agreement with a chorus of "Yes." "Yeah." "Mhmm." And of course one "Hn." "Who do we have left?" Temari asked curiously. "Sakura, Neji, and Tenten." Hinata said quietly. "Oh yeah, them." Shikamaru muttered. And there they sat, waiting. It was a good 10 minutes before Neji and Tenten arrived. Just minutes before the time they were all supposed to be there Sakura ran in, hair dripping wet. She was in sweats and a tank top and to Sasuke, she was more attractive than she had been that morning. He inwardly slapped himself for thinking about anyone, but especially her, that way. "Oh my, I am so sorry!" She squealed. "Am I late?" " HEYY SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto stood up and hugged her with one arm "Nope just on time." He said laughing. "Don't get so worked up about it okay?" She nodded. Naruto's beaming smile never left his face as he resumed his comfy place next to Hinata. Sasuke was tired of waiting and was glad they were all here so they could get this over with. "He looked at Naruto and nodded. Naruto understood the signal, they'd been friends for a while now, and Sasuke was, indeed, the silent type.

"Okay Guys, let's get talking about that book!" Naruto said cheerfully. Shikamaru Spoke up, much to everyone else's relief "I don't think anyone has read any of it yet." He looked momentarily at sakura "or bought it." Sakura smiled in apology. They walked and chatted their way into the book store. Each picked up a copy and began to read. A bunch of teens laying in an isle reading was a strange sight to see. Nay, seeing teenagers reading was a sight to behold. Eventually, though, they tired of reading. Sakura sighed and turned onto her back. "I am so tired." She said under her breath. Hinata, who was within hearing distance, nodded. The two girls stood up and The quieter of the two walked over to Naruto, who was half asleep and nudged him awake. "Naruto-Kun. I think it is time we prepared to leave." Naruto shot up and immediately began to order the others around. "ALRIGHTY! I think we've done enough for now! Let's get ramen and call it a night!" The group jumped at the sudden outburst. "Hn. Dobe." Sasuke murmured. "Why must we always get ramen?" "Why Ramen? Teme, you're joking. Ramen is the best food in the world that is why!" Everyone was laughing besides Naruto and Sasuke. "What about Ice cream?" Temari Suggested. "Ice cream. That sounds good." Sakura grinned. The idea was unanimous, besides the sulking dobe. "Why? No ramen. Hungry. Food. Ramen." Hinata Tried to console him, to almost no avail.

Sitting inside the ice cream parlor the group devoured/ savored/ poked with spoon –ed their ice cream.

Sakura Sat Silently on the opposite side of the table than Sasuke, her spoon hung from her lips as she stared out the window, her silent thoughts unheard by the others. Maybe Konoha was different than she expected, after all.

(A/N: Hahahah! Finally done! I am sooo sorry it took me so long, I am trying to do a million things at once and nothing was really coming to me. It started out really slow, but I think it gets a little better towards the end. Thank you all for waiting so insanely patiently! ~Pancakes Chan! 


	4. Acceptance and Denial

Sakura was walking towards the mall exit with the rest of the gang as the first drops of rain began to fall, and before they even made it outside it was pouring. Sakura contemplated walking home in this weather, her decision to walk here from the gym was not her best, seeing as the current state of the weather. She sighed. At least her car was at home, safe and dry. "Hey Sakura." Naruto called, "do you have a ride?" She sighed and turned towards him. "No, I don't. I walked here." He nodded. "does anyone have room for Sakura in their car? Hey Sasuke, why don't you take her, you came alone, didn't you?" Sasuke nodded ever so slightly. "Hn." "Great then Sakura has a ride. Arigatou Teme." This was greeted by a smack on the head from the Teme Himself. Naruto Shot Sasuke a glare, and resumed his previous thoughts. "Okay, so I guess I'll see you guys at school on Monday. Bye Sakura Bye Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura ran to the car to keep as dry as possible. Once inside Sasuke immediately started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He was in a hurry to get away from her, she was tempting in her own way. And once again seeing her dripping wet, caused Sasuke's insane self control to falter slightly. He mentally slapped himself. He could not like this girl. She was seriously annoying. No person on earth had ever caused Sasuke's self control to falter, except… No. he mustn't think about that either. Sasuke hated this girl for making him like this, it annoyed him to no end. This annoying girl was driving him mad.

He pulled his car up to her house and allowed her to get out. "Thanks for the ride." Sakura said politely. Sasuke nodded curtly. Sakura closed the car door quickly and ran into her house. Sasuke sighed after the Pinkette had entered her house. He drove away silently. How is it that this girl, so new to Konoha, so new in his life, so cold towards him, how could this be happening? Upon arriving home he ran straight into his room, his fists and forehead making cold contact with the wall. He pounded his fist in anger. He was angry now. He felt so unsure, for the first time since then… and once again Sasuke found his trusty friend, and made a deep cut in his wrist. He couldn't stand it, he was becoming soft again. He hoped, he prayed, this would do the trick. He slowly fell into a shallow sleep uttering one word, "Why?"

* * *

The next morning was bright and warm. Sakura slowly weaned her way out of a deep and peaceful sleep. She sighed. Maybe Sasuke was a little more than she gave him credit for. She sighed, hoping the somewhat forced act of silence was a sign of something more deep underneath. Maybe he was a nice guy after all. She contemplated giving him a second chance. She sighed. Deciding to send him a text message.

*S.H.* Hey, wanna get together and work on our project sometime today?

A long amount of time followed before she got a reply.

*S.U.* sure. Noon at the park.

*S.H.* Alright. I will be there.

She turned to her clock. She had one hour. "Shit!" She cursed aloud. She rushed into the bathroom to begin preparing. Her shower was 5 minutes long as she rushed to get clean. She ran to her closet wrapped in a sleek black robe. She rummaged through all of her clothing before deciding on a purple spaghetti strap shirt with a beautiful pattern on it and a flowered skirt. She runs back into her bathroom to dry her hair. She puts on a little eyeliner and mascara and a little clear lip gloss. She grabs her bag off her bed as she scurries out of the room. Sakura flew down the stairs, jumped into a pair of small tan heels before running out the door.

* * *

Sasuke was also rushing to bandage his wrist. He wrapped it in a white bandage, and threw on a long sleeve shirt, with a V-neck. He hoped the long sleeves would keep the attention away from his self inflicted wound. He ran a hand through his hair before he too ran out the door.

Sakura was wandering under the Blossoming Sakura trees as Sasuke ran up to the park. He walked up behind her as she was seating herself on a bench. "Oh hello Sasuke." She said with a seemingly genuine smile. Sasuke noted her attitude had seemed to change about him practically overnight, either that or she was faking. He guessed she was faking. "Hn." He said with a polite nod. Sakura huffed quietly before her smile returned. "So let's work." Sasuke shook his head. "It's Sunday. Enjoy yourself." Sakura's smile returned, completely genuine this time. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him towards the playground. Sasuke felt like a child pushing swinging beside Sakura, but with her it became enjoyable. He almost smiled, almost. They sat back down on the bench after hours of child's play, as the sun was preparing to set, it hung low in the sky.

"That was fun!" Sakura exclaimed. She decided that being his friend was not a suicide mission after all. She saw Sasuke pull his left arm away as she grabbed his wrists to continue the one-sided conversation with him. She pulled it back and saw the bandage. She pushed up the sleeve and removed the bandage. She gasped. This was a deep cut, and a little blood still bubbled up from the quickly forming scab. Her hand immediately went to his face. The sound of the contact echoed around the park. She quickly stood up. "What is this Sasuke? Why did you cut yourself? Sasuke I may have hardly been able to stand you but you have other friends who care a lot Sasuke! Don't be selfish!" She ran away and the first tears caused by Sasuke Uchiha's began to slowly fall. And she wondered, why had she began to care at all.

* * *

Sasuke's hand slowly went up to his face. He took a deep breath and began to re-bandage his wrist. He sighed. And he was falling for her. How could he love someone so insane. Those words hit him like a freight train. There would be a repeat tonight.

* * *

***I have NO idea where Emo Sasuke came from….. I just kinda started writing, but I do have reason for it! Sakura beginning to care was kinda like that too…..**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! –PancakesChan3 ***


	5. Unspoken Agreement

For the first time she had decided to ignore his lack of vocabulary, and try to accept him for the person he is, and he makes her cry. Would this be a normal thing with Sasuke Uchiha? She sighed and a person emerged from behind the blind tears. She decided then, what she was to do. She would not fall into the trap that was the gorgeous boy with onyx eyes. She would not be the bubbling, babbling fan girl all the other girls in school were. She would be friends with him, sure, but nothing more. These useless tears were not a sign of weakness. She could be the friend of an insanely hot guy, they did it all the time in moves right! _"hahahahah! Sakura-Chan! But they always end up falling in love!" _Damn. She hated it when her brain brought up reason. She shoved those thoughts into the back of her mind, and began to prepare herself for bed.

The next day when they arrived at school, it was like an unspoken agreement between them. Yesterday did not happen. It was admittedly awkward but Sasuke showed no signs. Emotional Constipation as always. For Sakura, pretending was a little more difficult, but Sakura had not taken acting classes as a girl for no reason. It all seemed normal. Everything was as normal as it had been since Sakura's arrival. Sasuke was a bit more quiet than usual; his rare "Hn." was heard even less than usual. It was if he'd lost his ability to speak and could only nod his head. No one commented. It was as if Sakura was looking to deep into things.

She sighed, lying in bed one night, a book on her chest, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She was thinking again, her mind had begun to wander more often. This place she'd been living in for the past months was driving her insane. She missed her old life, while at the same time, being glad to not have to be back in a place where she was now shunned. "One good deed is worth a lifetime of hate." She murmured. She supposed here was better than there… but she wished things could return to how they used to be. She turned over onto her stomach, and began to read the book she had been holding. For weeks she had said not a word to or of Sasuke. That did not mean her mind was completely clear of thoughts of him. She had no idea what to say or how to feel. It was as if he was stuck in her mind, like glue.

Sasuke sat at his desk on his computer furiously typing away. His mind given no license to wander. He made sure of it. Each time he did he earned a thousand sit ups. So he'd done plenty tonight. He sat there typing. His homework requirement was done but he kept writing to clear his mind. He didn't know why. He'd unspokely agreed to not talk or think about that day in the park but he could not clear his mind. It was plaguing him. But he'd promised to not cut himself anymore. That was one promise he knew he had to keep. If Sakura found out, despite the fact that they were not talking, his wrist would not be the only place bleeding… He sighed and began his seventh set of sit ups. Sasuke's mind was betraying him. For the second time in his life his thoughts were jumbled, but, for the first time, he could not usher them back into place. It was so annoying. This girl was so annoying. He could not figure her out. This Haruno Sakura was driving him crazy. However, at the same time he kinda wanted to be around her. For some reason his jumbled thoughts were much more bearable, even pleasant, but more jumbled than ever when he was around her. He was going mad and it was pleasurable…. Pleasurable madness? Impossible. Incomprehensible. Inconceivable. Yet irrevocably true.

At last a new semester in school. Maybe she'd have less classes with Sasuke this semester. She grabbed her new schedule excitedly. She looked at it carefully, memorizing it. Hopefully, this semester would me far better than the last.

_**Sorry guys, short chapter, a bit of writers block. But I decided you'd waited long enough for an update… so here one is. If you have any suggestions let me know. (Constructive criticism only.) I hope you enjoy!**_


	6. CHRISTMAS PRESENT! not sasusaku

It's CHRISTMAS YOU GUYSSS! Oh my gosh.. I'm so excited! You? Wait, What are you getting for Christmas? Three-What? In a Tuba? Oh My three dogs in a tuba, that is great! I think I'm getting a shirt…. SO! As a Christmas Present to you, I'm going to give you an excerpt from my original story! Hope you enjoy! (Also, it has come to my attention that this story is depressing…. Oh well….)

_A World Away_:_ Based On a__ True Story__. _

May 2006:

As I stood there, looking at the face of my dead father, it was a rather odd sense of déjà vu. It was as if he was sleeping, but he was so painfully still.

It was heartbreaking to look at my father's perfect face, knowing that this would be the last time I saw his face in the flesh for the rest of my life.

I stared for a long time, hardly acknowledging my cousins, family, and friends surrounding me. My cousins and siblings touched his face, I stood there still and painfully quiet, hesitant to mirror their actions

. I wished I could stare into his hazel eyes as I did when I was small. I adored him, and I saw my admiration mirrored in his eyes, always. Even when he was angry, I knew he loved me, somewhere deep inside I knew that. I stood there, trying to remember good things, happy thoughts, but I couldn't. It was so dim and quiet, as if time and space were standing still, my thoughts stagnant also.

I reached hesitantly into the casket quickly touching my father for the last time, before pulling my hand out quickly. I recalled the cool, waxy feeling of his skin under my fingers. It was an odd and sad gesture. I remember vividly wanting to leave more than anything, to get away from that dreaded room in which time stood still.

I remember the watchful eyes of the people there, expecting me to cry, and be sad. I was solemn, merely solemn, wanting to be a child once more. I'd lost that opportunity, and my life would never be the same. I'd known things would change from the moment He'd been diagnosed with that god awful disease, but being naïve, I'd never thought this would happen.

It was all so hard to wrap my nine year old head around. He was here, yet he wasn't, it was all so odd. I didn't understand why this had to happen to my dad….. Why now… It was impossible, yet it was oh so real….

* * *

My life didn't get any simpler after the first few months, if anything it got worse. For a while it seemed as though he was simply on one of those long business trips we were so accustomed to him taking for work.

But soon we all realized, in the depths of our hearts, he wasn't coming back. It'd been six months when it truly hit. It was Christmas time and we were putting flowers on his grave. I watched my six year old brother stare at the photo of our father on the tomb stone.

He watched it carefully staring at the name, the face, the inscription, like he was unsure. It was a cold California night, I almost wanted to hug him, almost. He was still my gross little brother after all. It was still shocking to all of us that he was really gone. It felt like just yesterday he was here, laughing with me. It hurt, to not get to do all the things normal girls could.

Go to daddy daughter Dances, Go on daddy daughter dates, it was hard

* * *

My favorite instance I can remember with my father, it being hard to remember much, was when we were at Disney world, just before he was diagnosed. I was learning how to swim. I'd been able to swim when I was younger, but had a drowning scare, and wouldn't swim for years afterward.

I was eight and a half now, and I was trying to learn, but I was still afraid. I cowered by the edge of the pool. "Daddy, I'm scared. I can't do it." Tears threatened to spill, but I held them back. I had to be a big girl.

I was eight, I'd been baptized, I'd been to Italy, I could swim. He looked at me reassuringly. "I'll catch you, I promise." His smile was so sincere… I dipped my toe in hesitantly. I stared at the water, and then my eyes drifted to my father, the water, Dad, the water, before I finally screamed, and jumped in.

He caught me, just like he'd promised. I smiled widely. He'd caught me. My daddy would never lie to me. He wouldn't. He smiled back at me a true and happy smile.

* * *

...

Five Years later

Why was the world out to get Me? I really didn't know what I'd done.. it was hard and frustrating, All I'd ever wanted to be was normal. I'd had renewed hope when I was told that I didn't have to change, But when I showed my true self I was ground into the ground like dog Shit. It was not a pleasant feeling. I wanted to die, to be brutally honest. Not that that feeling was new to me…

It seemed to me that just as I was able to gain a glimmer of happiness in my over difficult and depressing life, it was taken away from me as I was sucked into a whole new world of despair. Well, maybe despair was a bit of an exaggeration, but I sure was depressed.

I wasn't sure exactly why this was happening to me, perhaps I was just not meant to have any type of relationship with my cousin. It hurt to know she wouldn't stand up for me, and may even participate in the gossip that brought me into this depression.

I hated being depressed. I'd had more than enough suicidal thoughts for my 14 years.. or possibly for the next 20 after that….. I whished I could get them to stop, and I could to an extent, but I couldn't stop them completely. And in moments like this one, it seemed like I would never be rid of them, and that all my past attempts at my life would come flooding back to me.

I kept thinking of ways to get around my fears that held my life and remote sanity intact. I sighed and began running the suicide I'd been assigned in basketball. I choked back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

My feet slapped the court as I ran, the vibrations ringing through my body. "Noel, Run Faster." "Noel, make sure you're crossing the line." It seemed as though her voice was mocking me. I choked back my tears as I continued running. Would God ever give me a break. I didn't know.

But the impending break brought me a glimmer of hope. Perhaps i could get away for a while. It was Christmas Time. Everything would be all right. The drama couldn't possibly follow me.

Oh boy was i wrong about that... The drama could indeed continue, just not in the same way...

* * *

_**So What did you guys think... It's a sad story i know, but it's the complexity of the main charachter's life and personality that make her so interesting... I wonder if i should continue. Like i said based on a true story, hope you all liked it!**_


End file.
